


My Little Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Angels vs demons. WAFF. Not a My Little Pony reference.





	My Little Angel

Ciel hadn’t expected the white light.

He hadn’t expected _anything_.

But, like most spells and witchcrafts of which he was unaware, some obviously worked.

Sparkles appeared before him, and eventually an angel formed. “Welcome to our fold, little one,” the angel said warmly. “I am Raphael. I will be by your side until you feel confident in using your abilities.”

“But… how… I…” Ciel looked in a reflection. Gone was the pentagram from his eye.

“Yes,” Raphael said, chuckling. “This supercedes any demonic contract. Your binding is dissolved. You have power of your _own_ , now.”

Ciel nodded, spreading his wings.

“And… as befitting of your ascension to angelhood, you shall be now know as… Astre.”

“Astre…” echoed Ciel.

“We are needed in the westpoint hold!” another angel shouted, appearing for a second.

“Tch!” Raphael said. “Well, this is highly unorthodox, but you may as well learn of your capabilities as an angelic being. It’s those demons again – they are getting more and more aggressive. Gone is the middle ground… the _human_ world. Follow me, keep close, and it will all be OK.”

Astre remained there, watching as Raphael vanished.

Raphael then reappeared, grabbed his hand, and they both hyperspaced to the battlefield.

Astre’s mouth fell open, witnessing the carnage and howls from both sides. Immediately, he was separated from Raphael in the chaos, narrowly avoiding a strike from a demon.

Raphael fought his way over to him slowly. Astre kept dodging attacks but they were becoming more and more frequent. Finally, he was pinned against a rock face.

“Quick! Use your Holy Shield!” yelled Raphael.

“My what?” Astre replied, freaked.

A demon came close and with a grin, grabbed Astre and threw him on the ground. Others tied him with dark ropes.

“He’s mine!” shouted a demon, raising his claws.

“Don’t be stupid!” muttered another, pushing the first out of the way. “You know our orders. Any angels captured must be presented.”

The first gave a howl of anguish, but relented.

After a few hours, the demons withdrew their attack. Suffering casualties and injuries, the angels didn’t make chase.

“Raphael, what happened to your young charge?” an angel said, rushing over.

Raphael looked distraught. “I’m afraid they’ve taken Astre to… _him_.”

“No!” the other angel said, aghast. “That poor soul… I can only hope his anguish is minimal before he is dissolved…”

~~

When Astre regained consciousness, he found himself being dragged by two demons down a dark hallway.

They started to chuckle. “What an end of an illustrious career,” one said sarcastically. “Only despair awaits. You are now the property of Mestaphelos, the demon known as the angel-killer. No angel has encountered him and lived.”

They opened a dungeon door and shackled Astre to the wall, hands above his head, and left.  

He couldn’t tell how many hours passed, or if time even existed in this place.

Eventually, he could hear footsteps getting louder and louder, and the room become more illuminated from candlelight.

The door creaked open.

Astre kept his eyes closed in a desperate attempt to not let the demon affect him.

The footsteps ceased, then quickly approached.

“Well, well,” came a raspy voice. Astre grunted as the demon grabbed him by the chin, accidentally cracking an eye open.

His eyes widened as he saw who was before him. “Sebastian!”

Sebastian remained coolly gazing at him, frowning.

Astre gave a half-hearted laugh. “The things I do to know your real name…”

“What am I supposed to do with you, Ciel…” Sebastian murmured.

“Actually, it’s Astre now.”

“I prefer Ciel,” Sebastian said, then leaned forward and kissed him.

Initially absorbed in the sensation, Astre started to panic. “Do you do this to _all_ the angels?” he demanded.

“No, you idiot,” Sebastian breathed out. He took a step back and started to pace. “You know, I was actually happy that you’d outwitted me. Even though I have my pride as a demon, you didn’t deserve to have to make a contract with me in order to survive.”

Astre’s lip trembled, and he started to cry.

“What? What is it?” Sebastian said, running over and hugging him.

“It’s just… I’d never expected that the words I’d needed to hear would come from you. Unless, you’re just pretending to mean it in order to-”

“It’s just you and me here, Ciel,” Sebastian grumbled, interrupting him. Then he leaned into Astre further. “I want you to be happy,” he whispered.

“You kill all your angels,” Astre said, subdued.

“Surely I can let one itty bitty angel escape?” he said, hugging Astre tighter. “I knew you as a human, after all.”

“Why are you helping me?” asked Astre, confused.

Sebastian sighed, and used his powers to destroy the shackles. “Because I took advantage of you. It’s true that demons are attracted to those who are defiled and impure, but we can only ever defile _ourselves_ , Ciel. Others can’t do that to us. I’m a demon, but I wanted to see you overcome adversity. I’d made a contract to that end. I can’t just be _nice_.”

“You’re being nice now,” Astre said, rubbing his wrists.

Sebastian pursed his lips. “Well, like I said, it’s just you and me, here.”

“But you kill angels?” Astre asked, trepidatious.

Sebastian shrugged. “It’s my role. I’m supposed to do that. I honestly don’t give it much thought, as it’s my nature.”

Seeing Astre unconvinced, he added “You’re an angel, but you haven’t once tried to kill me as we’ve talked, nor have you been repressing a desire to do so. Don’t be so surprised at my generosity towards you. Come, I’ll show you a hidden passage.”

Stepping outside, Astre was amazed at the windswept rock formations, with a myriad of stars.

Sebastian pointed in the air. “If you go to that bright star, you’ll find many angels there.”

Astre spread his wings. “Well, thanks, but I don’t know how long it will take me to-”

“If you imagine yourself in a particular place, you will manifest there. Such is the angelic power. The trick is to know where you are needed, if you want to be successful.”

Astre looked surprised. “I see.”

Astre turned to leave, but then turned back and leapt in Sebastian’s arms. “You know, I believe in God again because of you,” he said, lightly kissing him on the lips.

Sebastian looked astonished as Astre smilingly vanished.

~~

Raphael’s eyes widened as Astre appeared in their gathering. “Astre! How did you-?”

“Actually, I prefer the name Ciel,” Ciel said, grinning.

Raphael smiled. “Very well,” he said, patting Ciel on the head.


End file.
